This is OPERA!
by crystalcobwebs13
Summary: 300 Phantom of the Opera xover. Need I say more? Oh, I Do? Ok, The Phantom and His 300 Stagehands march into feirce battle against a rival theater.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Any of the Characters in The Phantom of the Opera or 300. Sad Tear.

THIS IS OPERA!

Ch.1

From the moment the Child was born, he was tested. Chained, Caged, beaten, ridiculed.

The Torment made him strong, He learned never to trust, never to forgive, to show no

mercy, no fear. Around 10, he was taken from his cage, set free into the harshness of the

world. He would learn to steal, and if necessary to kill. Given up for dead, he returned to

his theater A Phantom.

It has been many Years since the Cage and the Freedom. There is a new threat to our

freedom, a threat not made of audiences and tomatoes, but of stage crew and performers.

A rival Opera House, and it was the Phantom himself who provoked it.

300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300

In the distance a messenger rode, riding in from the horizon towards Opera Populaire.

Out of his cloak he pulled a skull. He held it in his hand "To Be or not To Be!" He cried.

300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300 300

Clash! Hammer met wood. Nails were pounded deep into the center to the set. The Phantom Said to his son" A True Stage Hand Never retreats, never surrenders. You finish the set, always. " His wife approached him. He looked to her. "Remember todays lesson," he said to his son. "Always finish." Said the boy. "Always finish." Said the Phantom. "First you build with your mind." The boys mother reached out and helped the boy up.

"The you build with your heart." She said. The boy ran off. "What is it Christine?" The Phantom asked his wife. "A Theater Messenger awaits you." She replied.

A/N: So? Whadda ya think? Please let me know what you think I should do next, how you like the story so far, etc. If you want to flame me, feel free, but choose your words carefully, they may be your last as a reviewer. JK! But is you do flame, don't just flame me, give me suggestions of what you think I could do differently!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

The Phantom strode into the courtyard of the dazzling opera house. "Councilmen Raoul."

Said the Phantom to the man standing next to the Theaterman. "I was just entertaining

your umm, guest." Replied Raoul. The Phantom turned to the messenger. "Know that in

Opera Populaire, even a messenger is held accountable for his words Theaterman." Said

the Phantom. The Messenger bowed his head in understanding. " Now, what message do

you bring?" "Audiences." Replied the Theaterman. "You came all the way from your

theater for audiences?" Said the Phantom. "Do not be coy or stupid Theaterman," said

Christine "You can afford neither in Opera Populaire." "What Makes this Woman think

she can speak amongst men?!" cried the Theaterman. "Only Opera Women give birth to

real stars." Said Christine. "Come, let us walk, and cool our tongues." Said the Phantom.

"All we ask is for a simple offering of audiences as a token to the submission to the will

of Firmin ." said the messenger. "Submission?" said the Phantom. "Now that's going to

be a problem. See, word has it the ballet studio has already turned you down, and if those

twinkle toes and tight wearers refuse, well, we have our reputations to consider."

"Choose your next words wisely, Phantom. They may be your last as Crew Chief." Said

the Messenger. The Phantom paused, the whipped out his saw, pointing it at the

messengers throat. "Madness! This is Madness. No one, Theater or Opera, no one

threatens a messenger!" He cried. "Phantom, we must be Political." Said Raoul.

"Madness? You bring a stage prop to my gates, you insult my wife, you threaten my cast

with delays and cancellations, oh, I've chosen my words carefully Theaterman, perhaps

you should have done the same." The Phantom replied. "Madness. This is Madness!"

Said the Theaterman. "Madness? THIS IS OPERAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The Phantom

cried! He kicked the messenger down the opera steps.

A/N: Well, that's chappie 2! Please tell me what you think! I'll also try and make the chapters longer. Review! Review! Review!


End file.
